Ms. Petosa
About Ms. Petosa Also known as "Ms. Petoaster", Ms. Petosa was a teacher at West Shore for all Latin classes and her career research classes. She also believed in shaming students until they realize what they just said was stupid. Ms. Petosa seems to take joy from coming up with new ways to insult the children she doesn't like. If you are on her good side, like Jimmy or Arianna , she will have special conversations with you and even share a giggle while awkwardly sticking out her tongue. Occurrences in Ms. Petosa's Class * Pays little attention to her class, unless they are using a cellular device. * Takes the research class too seriously, even considering it an actual course. (Now let's be serious, does anyone actually consider career research a class? Even Mrs. Anderson laughed when she heard of the class.) * She picks her nose in class and eats dry erase markers (THIS IS TRUE. Being an actual student in the class, I've seen her performing these actions). * Not a big fan of students who talk in multiple accents. * Invasive questions concerning her life. * Artwork of bodyless and armless Petosa being drawn by the more artistically inclined people. * Occasionally references common sayings. (ex. likening the term "Come into the fire" to "Come at me, bro") Quotes * "Come on, now." * "Yeah, basically." *Gnaws on writing utensil such as a dry erase marker or pen* * "So... about Fact of the Day name here." * "of the Day stuff" *chewing on food loudly* * "Guys knock it off" * "Put that away" * gUISE. * You guys are so weird. * *loud saying of (a) troublesome student(s) name. * "Bee-ya-throom. Cle-yass-room." (Say this somewhat nasally.) * (In response to an incorrect answer) "Careful." Trivia * She's from Pennsylvania. * She's a fitness buff (sort of). * She may be swole. * She can crush a watermelon between her thighs. * She has a mildly chubby cat named Tiger. * She claims to have never done any drugs. * Her ex-boyfriend's name is Andy. * She self-admittedly said that she likes making fun of football players. * She's a fan of the MLB. * She has ninja turtle bandaids from Target. * She has an inactive twitter. * She is Italian-American. * She neither confirms nor denies her family is/was involved in the mafia. * She keeps her Expo markers in her desk and getting to use one is a privilege. * She doesn't believe in the existence of Unicorns. * She is a communist. The Great Departure The beloved Latin and Career Research teacher Ms. Petosa will be leaving at the end of the 2014-2015 due to low job satisfaction (Something we learned in her class) and the fact that they job location is not ideal to her (Something we also learned in her career research in our "How to create the most job satisfaction ever" chapter). How this is affecting her mentally, no clue; but she has been more lenient (Deez nuts jokes, winding up her football throw, watching cute cat videos with us..) All jokes aside, We (Mostly me, anonymous editor. but if you feel sadden feel free to add yourself) wish her a farewell and job satisfaction.Category:Teacher